<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something Cute by devil_die</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081721">Something Cute</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_die/pseuds/devil_die'>devil_die</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mötley Crüe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Halloween, Other, Useless Halloween mugs, pure fluff, they/them pronouns for the reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:01:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_die/pseuds/devil_die</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick learns that his lover comes home with something that he expects to be dumb, although his lover proves him otherwise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mick Mars/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something Cute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a/n: I’m obsessed with mick mars so of course I had to write this. And it’s Halloween themed!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mick furrowed his eyebrows together as he felt the mug being thrusted into his hands despite having his eyes closed. “What is this?” He grumbled out although he kept his eyes closed since he hadn’t been told to open them back up yet. A giggle filled his ears as his lover ended to find Mick’s reaction funny.<br/>     “Something cute! Open your eyes!” They spoke as they rocked back and forth on their heels. They watched as Mick looked to the tombstone shaped coffee mug that had been thrust into his hand by his younger partner standing in of him. They were holding a skeleton shaped one that looked almost as unusual as the one he was holding. “Don’t you think they’re cute?” They asked grinning widely as they clutches the skeleton one to their chest. <br/>     The older male let out a chuckle as he looked to their face and couldn’t help but smile as he noticed how happy they were. “Yeah. But are we like actually suppose to be able to drink out of these?” He asked looking down to the ‘stone’ in his hands. “they don’t look really...well...useful.” Mick spoke as he sat it down on the table by them. <br/>     “Thus why were gonna use them for things other than drinking. Plus it was Halloween themed! How could I pass this up?” They laughed when speaking before sitting the skeleton by Mick’s. “This is what you get for letting me go to<br/>The store alone in spooky season.” They mumbled out before pressing a soft kiss to mick’s lips before he could say anything else. <br/>     He smiled a little and kissed them back letting one hand move to the back of their head as the other moved to their hip. He knew it was to keep him from speaking up. But he didn’t mind. He loved the feeling.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>